jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Madmaxizor
Hallo Madmaxizor! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Madmaxizor!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 22:28, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) ---- Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Madmaxizor! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 06:33, 11. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ein Hallo auch von mir, viel Spaß beim arbeiten in der Jp. Dark Lord Disku 10:28, 11. Jan. 2008 (CET) Bonus Hi also du hattest nach dem Bonus bei BfN gefragt. Im Level Befreiung von Camp 4. Also es gibt da aufjedenfall einen. Ich hab das Spiel ewig nicht gespielt und habs auch gar nicht durchgezockt gekriegt. Ich habe mir einiges von Englischen Seiten genommen, in eigene Worte verpackt und übersetzt. Hier ist der Text der den Standort des Bonus erklärt: There will be another small camp (no prisoners) in front of you, a small structure to your right, and further on down, the main gate. Take out any Turrets in the area first, then the Tanks that'll be causing havoc, then any little Battle Droids. Soon, Hollis will fly in and bust open a wall in that last small camp. Go inside, and climb another slope. You'll reach a crest with a Laser Turret and the last Shield Generator. Blow up both. BONUS ALERT! Sure. You could coast back down the hill and out the main gate to freedom, but you'd miss the incredible bonus in store for you! Continue up the hill past the Generator's ruins (head a little to the left and hit the wall, because it's kind of tough to crest a little bump there). Continue on to a little pocket in the canyon, and you'll find your delicious bonus just sitting there. Grab it, and Advanced Blasters will be yours. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie gut dein Englisch ist also probier ichs mal zu übersetzen. Also am Ende des Levels kommt ein kleines Camp ohne Gefangene. Dein Gefährte macht ein Loch in irgendeine Mauer, du musst rein und ein Lasergeschütz und einen Schildgenerator, den letzten ausschalten. Dann NICHT durch das Haupttor hinaus. Du musst am Schildgenerator vorbei den Hügel hoch. Falls du irgendwie nicht vorbeikommst musst du irgendwie halt versuchen vorbei zu kommen. Dann einfach weiterfahren und in einem kleinen Bereich des Canyons findest du den Bonus. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen, besser krieg ichs grad nicht hin. Tschüss und Gruß Bulletproof 19:37, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Kein Problem, immer wieder gern^^ Ciao, Gruß Bulletproof 12:58, 2. Jul. 2008 (CEST)